Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to in-product messaging (IPM) and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for displaying IPM messages based on an individual's past message interaction.
Description of the Related Art
With the ubiquity of software applications, such as ADOBE® READER®, advertising of product features available for purchase within these software applications is a key marketing opportunity. In-Product Messaging (IPM) involves creating IPM messages and pushing the IPM messages to client machines running software applications that subsequently display the IPM messages in the software applications according to conditions under which the IPM message should be displayed. Every click by a user on an IPM message is a marketing/sales opportunity. However, IPM messages may be related to a product feature that is of no interest to a specific user. It is a wasted advertising opportunity to display messages to an individual who have already shown a lack of interest in the product feature of the IPM message.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for displaying IPM messages.